


Daddy's Little Man

by defendt0pbunk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3x10, Babies, Daddy!Steve, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendt0pbunk/pseuds/defendt0pbunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes Danny's shift for taking care of the baby so he can get some sleep. Steve doesn't mind, he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom. I get really emotional when my OTPs deal with kids, hence why I wrote this right after I watched 3x10. This is unbeta'd. Enjoy!

A loud cry rang out from the baby monitor on Steve's night stand and echoed through the silent room.  
  
"Steve, the baby." Danny groaned as he rolled over and made himself comfortable once more. He was not getting up. He was awake with the baby two hours ago, it was Steve's turn.  
  
Danny nudged the other man. "Steve. Julian's awake. It's your turn." He groaned grumpily.  
  
Steve's eyes opened slowly. "I got him, I got him." He said, voice thick with sleep. "Go back to bed, babe." Danny hummed in response as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
Steve rose from the warmth of his bed and started down the hallway toward the nursery.  
  
He pushed the door open and walked across the floor to the crib, soothing his son softly with his quiet words. "Shh. It's alright, little man, daddy's here." He cooed as he picked him up, bouncing him gently in his arms as he continued to sob.  
  
"Shh. I know, buddy." Steve cooed as he paced the floor, trying his best to calm the baby down.   
  
After a few minutes of Steve coaxing him out of his crying fit Steve headed downstairs toward the kitchen. "You hungry, Jay? How about we hook you up with a bottle?" Steve suggested, opening the cabinet left of the sink to grab a baby bottle.  
  
He turned the water on and let it warm up as he searched through the pantry for the Similac.  
  
Julian began to cry once more as Steve made his bottle one-handedly. "I'm sorry, buddy. Daddy can only go so fast when he's only got one hand." He said, rocking him, trying to calm him down.  
  
He added two scoops of formula to the six ounces of water and twisted the top on the bottle as tightly as he could before he shook it up. "Okay, okay. I'm done, Jay. Look what Daddy's got." He cooed as he tipped the bottle toward Julian, who took the bottle with ease and was quietened down to nothing but suckling.   
  
"Yeah, see? I told you it's gonna be alright." Steve told his son as he walked to the living room and took a seat in the recliner. He rocked in the chair slowly and smiled down at his baby boy as he drank from his bottle.   
  
"This is relaxing, don't you think?" He asked looking down at Julian. He obviously knew he wasn't getting a response. "Danno, doesn't like it. Says it's Hawaiian water torture." He chuckled thinking back to those two weeks when Danny crashed on his couch. "I think he's wrong. I enjoy it. He just a huge grump, hates almost everything about this island." He explained softly as he laughed again. "I really hope you're just as sarcastic as he is, when you get older. That's one of the things I love about him." He fell quiet for a minute, listening to the waves crash outside the window. "You know, When we worked our first case together, he punched me in the face?" He explained." Socked me right in the jaw," he tapped his right cheek with his free index finger. "Because I almost broke his arm because he wouldn't stop bitching." He continued.  
  
Steve let his head fall back against the recliner as he closed his eyes. Julian had a bit left in his bottle, he figured he could shut his eyes for a quick minute while he finished up.  
  
It took him around six minutes before his soft crying woke Steve. "You done already, little man?" He asked as he took the bottle and sat it on the side table. "Let's just sit here for a few more minutes, okay? Then we'll go back up."  
  
A few more minutes turns out to be a half hour. Julian's sound asleep as Steve situates him on his shoulder. Julian sighs and cuddles into him as his tiny hand brushes against Steve's stubbly jaw. He goes to the kitchen and places the bottle in the sink before turning and ascending slowly upstairs.   
  
The floor boards creak under his weight as he makes his way to the baby's room. It's dark, the room only illuminated by a small night light plugged into the wall. His bare feet sink into the plush blue rug in front of the crib as he raises Julian from where he was sleeping on his shoulder to lay him down in the crib. Steve stands over him for a minute watching him, making sure he doesn't wake.  
  
When he doesn't, Steve caresses Julian's tiny head with his large calloused hand and smiles in the darkness, "I love you, Julian. Sleep tight."  
  
He exited the room and shut the door behind him as quietly as possible, making his way back to his bedroom. He climbed in bed and situated himself against Danny's back, wrapping his arm loosely around the sleeping man. "I heard you," Danny muttered sleepily. Steve wondered what he was talking about. "Over the monitor talking to him." He went on. "You said you weren't cut out for this." He explained as he laid his hand atop Steve's. "But I think, you're going to make a great dad, Steven McGarrett. Let's just hope he doesn't turn out like you." He huffed a laugh. "That'd be awful." Danny continued.  
  
Steve chuckled and nuzzled the back of Danny's neck. "That's funny, I told him the same thing."  
  
"Go to sleep, Commander. It's two in the morning." He mumbled.   
  
So Steve obeyed and closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would consume him once again.  
  
Three hours later just like clockwork, Julian woke again, crying. It was Danny's turn but he'd take it so the blond wouldn't wake up grumpy as hell.  
  
Steve slipped out of bed, not trying to wake Danny. He made his way down the hall into the baby's room. "What's the matter, Julian?" He called out upon entering the dark room. "Daddy's back, he's gonna fix whatever's wrong."  
  
Back in the bedroom down the hall, Danny listened as his husband consoled their new born son, he smiled as he wondered how in the hell he got so lucky.  
  
Then again everyone under this roof is the only thing that makes this pineapple infested hell hole tolerable and if Steve, Grace, and Julian live on this god awful rock, he'd endure it for as long as he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this McGarrett-Williams baby came from, but just roll with it.


End file.
